The present invention generally relates to unmanned aerial vehicles and, more particularly, to systems and methods for unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) compliance using standard protocol requirements and components to enable identifying and controlling rogue UAVs.
An unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV), commonly known as a drone or an unmanned aircraft system (UAS), is an aircraft without a human pilot aboard. Flight of the UAV is typically controlled by the remote control of a pilot on the ground or in another vehicle. While there are many legitimate uses for UAVs, if misused accidentally or intentionally, they can interfere with or threaten the safety or security of other manned aerial vehicles (e.g., planes and helicopters). Misuse of UAVs can also interfere with functions performed by public safety officers, and with public events and gatherings. Whether the misuse of a UAV is unintentional (e.g., by accident of the UAV operator) or intentional (e.g., purposefully for nefarious purposes), any such misuse can cause public nuisance and/or public safety concerns. To address this issue, at least one regulation requires that certain UAVs be manually marked with a unique registration number similar to those numbers that appear on general aviation aircraft. However, more can be done to protect public safety.